secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
The Warrior is a ranged specialist using the Assault Rifle and Shotgun to bring down her enemies. She can do a lot of damage to both single targets and groups of monsters with Penetrating hits and Afflict them with damage-over-time effects, but her main tactic is to constantly Hinder and slow down those who stand against her, so she can shoot them from a distance. The Deck is very good for solo play, as it can control its environment and leap out of danger if enemies come close, but the Warrior must be very careful when facing opponents which are resistant to being Hindered. The Warrior can be very useful in player-versus-player battles, where slowing down opponents often can be the key to victory. Active Abilities Safety Off An Assault Rifle Burst attack which hits one target several times. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Fire at Will An Assault Rifle Frenzy attack which hits several targets in an area around the selected target. An additional hit is done for each Resource Consumed. Consumes all Assault Rifle Resources. Stopping Power A Shotgun attack which hits several targets in an area in front of you. Any hits against targets which are Hindered will be Penetrating hits. Consumes all Shotgun Resources. Incendiary Grenade An Assault Rifle attack which hits several targets in an area around the selected target. Targets hit become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for several seconds. Tactical Retreat An Assault Rifle ability which makes you Dash ten meters backwards. Every target you hit on the way becomes Hindered and has its movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. You also do a delayed hit on all targets which remain at your starting location. Buckshot A Shotgun attack which hits one target. This attack does increased damage if you have five Shotgun Resources on the target. Shellshocker An Assault Rifle Elite attack which is channelled for a few seconds to do many hits to several targets in an area in front of you. The targets hit get Hindered and have their movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. Passive Abilities Extra Bullet The ability Safety Off hits the target an extra time. Rapid Reload The activation time on the ability Buckshot is reduced. Lucky Bullet Every attack you make builds up a counter. When this counter reaches seven your next attack will automatically Hinder the target, which has its movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. This can only happen once every thirty seconds. Beanbag Rounds Whenever you Hinder a target you gain the Minor Penetration Chance effect, which increases your chance to do Penetrating hits for several seconds. No Contest Whenever you Hinder a target your next attack cannot be evaded. Pinned Down Whenever you hit a target with a Penetrating hit, you Hinder the target and significantly reduce its movement speed for several seconds. This can only happen once every thirty seconds. Demolition Man Whenever you Hinder a target you also apply a charge. This charge does an extra hit for extra damage after a few seconds. Category:Decks Category:Dragon decks Category:Assault Rifle Category:Shotgun